


Inmoral

by Sabrichitason



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrichitason/pseuds/Sabrichitason
Summary: Eddward Vincent, profesor de matemáticas de academia preparatoriana, historial impecable, siempre siguiendo las reglas. Prácticamente perfecto. Hasta que decida tirar su moral por la ventana y romper las reglas por una tentación llamada Marie Kanker.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Marie Kanker, Eddy/Lee Kanker
Kudos: 4





	1. Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIONES Y DATOS:
> 
> ~Two-Shot, o sea contiene solo dos capítulos.
> 
> ~Historia con temática profesor/alumna.
> 
> ~Las edades de los personajes fueron alteradas para encajar con la historia.
> 
> ~Edd es mayor, por lo que es más maduro, así que no esperen verlo tímido.

Ya sentada en su lugar en uno de los escritorios del frente, específicamente el que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, Marie Kanker esperaba la llegada del profesor, al igual que otros alumnos que también eran puntuales. Eso no era algo característico de ella. Claro, tenía buenas calificaciones, pero su actitud en las clases dejaba mucho que desear. Aunque esta clase era la excepción. Y suspiró cuando vio la razón de ello entrar por la puerta al sonido del último timbre.

Oh sí, llegar temprano a clase valía la pena al ver al bombón del Profesor Vincent. Aunque el hombre no era un Adonis, tenía algo que la traía babeando (discretamente) desde la primera clase que tuvo con él. Era amable, apasionado cuando enseñaba, altamente inteligente, y mucho mejor que cualquier chico de su edad. Tenía unos ojos verde agua, una sonrisa que a veces dejaba ver el espacio entre sus dientes frontales que ella consideraba absolutamente adorable, y siempre llevaba puesto su traje bien elegante, con una corbata de color diferente cada vez y zapados bien lustrados, y también un gorro de color negro que cubría su cabello. Era todo un misterio para ella el por qué lo traía siempre, además de que nunca se lo quitaba.

Se pasó viéndolo durante toda la clase y notó que su comportamiento parecía... raro. Inusual. Por lo general era alegre, incluso se atrevía a decir entusiasmado de dar su clase. Ahora se veía decaído, desconcentrado, como si algo le estuviera molestando en esa fabulosa mente; No recordó en qué capítulo del libro se encontraban, al explicar no tenía ese brillo en los ojos que normalmente presenta cada vez que habla de matemáticas y sus múltiples formas, y en sí no tenía la paciencia que normalmente demuestra al momento de responder preguntas. Dejó algunos ejercicios de funciones logarítmicas como tarea, y en cuanto sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase, se retiró a su despacho.

Marie quedó desconcertada. En lo que él concernía, jamás era serio. Incluso escuchó algunos susurros de sus compañeros de clase mientras recogían sus cosas. Ella guardó las suyas y dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la oficina del hombre. Normalmente no actuaba con sus sentimientos, pero a la mierda, a partir de hoy eso será la excepción.

Con un respiro hondo, se dirigió hacia la puerta y tocó con suavidad. Escuchó un leve "pase" que la invitó a entrar. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo encontró escribiendo rápidamente en un pequeño pizarrón acrílico, resolviendo una ecuación derivada. Aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, a lo que él solo giró la cabeza levemente.

— Ah, señorita Kanker. — saludó haciendo una reverencia de cabeza antes de seguir con lo suyo. — ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Marie decidió ir directo al grano. — ¿Se encuentra bien? — preguntó. — Usted mismo ha dicho que resolver ejercicios era una forma de desestresarte.

— Oh, esto. — bajó el marcador negro que estaba utilizando, apoyando su cuerpo en el escritorio y mirándola de frente. — Me temo que debo decir que es algo personal, y por lo tanto, no le incumbe. — sonrió con amabilidad.

Ahí estaba. Ese encanto que tanto adoraba y que emitía vibras de relajación. Era un acto para decir que todo se encontraba perfectamente. Lo conocía muy bien, ella lo hacía todo el tiempo. Esa mirada que le aseguraba que se encontraba bien, que no se preocupe, casi hizo que acepte su mentira y se vaya de ahí. Pero no sería ella misma si no tuviera una voluntad fuerte.

— Entonces insisto. Si tiene un problema, no es bueno guardárselo. — dio un paso al frente.

Eddward entrecerró los ojos. — ¿No cree que si quisiera hablar de mis problemas buscaría refugio en alguien más? Es una alumna. — soltó una risa. — ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos de usted? — cambió el flujo de la conversación. — Los demás maestros me han dicho que es una fiera con ellos, pero extrañamente es bastante educada conmigo. — inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado. — ¿Puede decirme por qué es eso?

Marie frunció el ceño brevemente, sintiéndose insultada, pero lo dejó pasar para responder a su pregunta. — Porque ninguno es usted. — dio otro paso al frente.

Él negó la cabeza. — Pues, cada maestro posee sus altibajos, y yo me incluyo. Tampoco soy perfecto.

— Para mí sí lo es. — Está bien, a la mierda todo. — Su forma de enseñar es tan buena que me llega hasta lo más profundo de mi ser.

— Ok... — arqueó una ceja. — Me halaga, pero repito; No soy perfecto, como pudo ver claramente hoy. — notó que ella daba cierto contoneo a sus pasos.

— No se haga de menos, Profesor. — colocó ambas manos en sus hombros. — No le queda bien hacerlo.

Edd bajó la mirada a sus manos y regresó a ella. — ¿Qué planea ahora, señorita Kanker? — inquirió.

— Esto... — y para cuando el hombre se diera cuenta ella ya lo estaba besando.

Se apretó a él lo más que podía, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, haciendo que cada parte de ella esté presionada a él. Edd estaba anonadado. Una alumna, su alumna estrella, lo estaba besando. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan reconfortantes, que por milisegundos olvidó sus problemas y se dejó llevar, hasta que la realidad lo golpeó. Esto estaba mal, era inmoral. Ella era una menor de edad y él una persona de autoridad. Y con eso en mente, por reacción, golpeó también un poco de realidad en ella.

Fue bastante leve, pero con la pesadez suficiente para sobresaltarla y dejarla con una mirada alarmada mientras sostenía su mejilla. Edd la miraba de la misma manera.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas con eso?! — recriminó primero.

— Me pegaste... — susurró Marie.

Allí cayó en cuenta su acto, que fue peor que el que ella había cometido. Ahora tendrían dos razones para despedirlo si ello llegaba a salir a luz, de seguro manchando su reputación.

— S-señorita Kanker... yo... — trató de explicarse, pero ella se echó a correr. — ¡Señorita Kanker! — fue tras ella, tan solo llegando hasta la puerta del aula. Pero ella ya se había perdido por los pasillos. — Ay no. Ay no, ay no, ay no... ¡Puta madre! — pateó uno de los escritorios cercanos.

Después de esta clase ya era la salida, y para encima de todo, era viernes. Nada la detenía de ir con las autoridades y denunciarlo. Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, jalando su gorro hasta su nariz por la frustración. Ese pensamiento lo carcomió por el resto del día, hasta que llegó a la seguridad de su casa. Ahí se cambió a ropa más cómoda, que solo era una musculosa blanca que llevaba debajo de las camisas y unos pantalones de algodón color azul grisáceo. También se quitó el gorro, dejando libre lo que ocultaba debajo, además de permanecer descalzo; era la comodidad de su casa, tenía el derecho de andar como se le plazca.

Decidió ahogar sus penas con alcohol, algo que jamás acostumbraba a hacer. Fue a un cabinete y sacó una botella de whisky puro, la abrió y lo sirvió en un vaso, tomando todo de un trago, para luego servirse otro haciendo una mueca. Sentándose en un sillón frente a la ventana, observando cómo la luz naranja del atardecer se colaba por las delgadas cortinas. Dio un sorbo a la bebida, contemplando lo que hizo; pegarle a una dama, un acto que nunca en su vida había pensado hacer. Pero en su defensa, fue por reflejo, una reacción frente al acto inmoral de besarlo a él. Con eso en mente, no fue suficiente para aliviarlo, aun así la golpeó. Pudo haberla empujado, eso hubiera sido mejor, pero no, le levantó la mano. Y ahora se sentía miserable. Como le había mencionado; Marie Kanker es su mejor estudiante. No sabía qué se le cruzó por la mente para besarlo. Tenía buenas notas, no pudo haberlo hecho para querer seducirlo y obtener una buena calificación. Aunque, debía admitir que lo disfrutó, y además, ella era muy bonita... Con su cabello azul cobalto, sus ojos color avellana, su piel blanquecina, y esas adorables pecas en sus mejillas... No, no vayas por ahí.

Escuchó el timbre de la casa. Alguien vino a verlo. De seguro era la policía. Aun así se colocó el gorro y fue a ver de quién se trataba. Y la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que era la misma peliazul que estaba en su mente fue inigualable. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y la miró expectante, al parecer estaba nerviosa, pues lo miraba con algo de cohibición mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones.

—... Quiero hablar de lo que pasó. — fue todo lo que dijo.

Él la jaló del brazo para adentro y cerró la puerta con fuerza. — ¿Viniste con alguien? — preguntó, sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella negó la cabeza.

— ¿Alguien te vio? ¿Le dijiste a alguien lo que pasó? — presionó.

Volvió a negar.

Edd suspiró, sus hombros dejando caer la presión que sentía. — Bien. — se recompuso. — Deja tus zapatos ahí y sígueme. — le indicó una caja al lado de la puerta que ya contenía sus propios zapatos.

Marie se apresuró a hacer lo que le pidió, y fue tras él a la sala. Se sentó en el sofá frente a él, siendo separados por una mesita de vidrio.

— Primero...¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — cuestionó, dándole un sorbo a su whisky.

Ella cruzó las piernas. — Lo seguí. — replicó con simpleza. Él hizo un sonido de comprensión, continuando bebiendo. — Lo perdono por haberme pegado. — empezó. — Sé que ya tenía mucho en la mente, normalmente no haría nada como eso: Usted es un caballero. — lo vio asentir lentamente. — Pero no voy a disculparme por el beso.

Edd retiró la copa de sus labios y la bajó sobre la mesa. — ¿Y eso por qué? Sabes muy bien que ese acto fue inmoral.

— Lo aprecio mucho...

— ¿Y qué? — resopló. — Hay varias formas de demostrar aprecio, no necesariamente con ese tipo demostración de afecto. — se cruzó de brazos.

— He querido hacerlo desde hace mucho... — bajó la cabeza, apenada.

Edd frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué?

— ¡Maldición, Eddward! — espetó rápidamente, olvidándose de formalidades. — ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! — declaró, levantándose de su asiento. Edd se retiró hacia atrás de la impresión, quedando recostado por el respaldo del sillón. Ella lo siguió, saltando hábilmente por encima de la mesa hasta él. Para su sorpresa él solo se rio.

— Tiene que ser una broma. — murmuró, negando la cabeza.

— No es una jodida broma. — contradijo. — No dejo de pensar en ti, Eddward Vincent, espero con ansias la jodida clase de matemáticas solo para tener mi hora diaria de poder verte y admirarte de frente. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta ir a la escuela! ¡Solo voy porque tú estás ahí! ¡Tengo buenas notas porque eso te hace sonreír esa adorable sonrisa tuya, y declaras tu orgullo por mí! — él no respodía, por lo que aprovechó y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, acercándose a su oído. — Cada noche me toco pensando en ti, imaginando que son tus manos... — susurró, comenzando a frotarse contra él. — Fantaseando con tu rostro y que son tus dedos los que me están llevando al orgasmo...

— Señorita Kanker... — murmuró, llevando sus manos a sus hombros para empujarla, pero ella las interceptó, colocándolas en su cintura. Sus palabras y su cuerpo estaban haciendo efecto en su ya entumecida mente alcoholizada. Por estas cosas es que odiaba tomar. — Deténgase.

— No hasta que mi fantasía se haya cumplido y me hagas tuya. — negó con una sonrisa, empezando a besar su mejilla. — No tienes que preocuparte nada; ya soy legal desde hace una semana. — sus labios llegaron a su boca, besando los suyos por unos segundos, para luego mordisquear el inferior. El acto en sí lo hizo gruñir, apretándola más a él.

Estaba perdiendo una lucha interna, dejándose llevar por los encantos de esta... súcubo. Sí, ese es el término que usará. Una sensual súcubo queriendo hacerlo con él, llevándolo a la perdición. Y él la seguía, al saborear de vuelta sus labios, porque era un hombre, débil y corrompido por dentro. Bajó sus manos hasta sus glúteos cuando el beso se intensificó, pudiendo sentir la piel descubierta; la falda se le había subido. Continuaba sus movimientos frenéticos, esta vez despertando su deseo. Ella llevó sus manos a su cabeza, queriendo pasarlas por debajo de su gorro, pero él la detuvo. Sujetó sus muñecas con fuerza, saliendo de su trance, y la empujó para levantarse de ahí. Marie se hizo a un lado, parándose igualmente y observándolo con la respiración agitada.

— No, no, no... — negó riendo. — Esto está mal... solo son ilusiones de una niña.

— No soy una niña. — protestó ella, apretando los puños. — Cumplí la mayoría de edad.

— Eso no significa nada. No sabes nada de la vida. Además, eres mi alumna; esto es antiético, con legalidades o no. — le dio la espalda, llevando una mano a su rostro, frotando sus ojos. No podía pedirle que se marchara, no sin aclarar las cosas. De cualquier modo, saldría mal para ambos lados.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me veas como una mujer? — la escuchó decir.

— Empieza con el uniforme. — señaló sin mirarla.

Era cierto, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela. Una simple camisa blanca con mangas largas, una falda a cuadros negra y una corbata del mismo color. Aunque la falda estaba más corta de la medida. También tenía medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Después de darse una auto inspección, sonrió con picardía, desprendiendo los botones de su camisa.

— Haberlo dicho antes.

Confundido, volteó a verla para averiguar a qué se refería, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que ella ya se había quitado la camisa, y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con la falda. Edd se congeló, sus mejillas ardiendo al contemplar la vista de ella en ropa interior. No era muy grande en el área del busto, pero lo compensaba con su amplio posterior.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — preguntó coqueta. Él no respondió, mas solo se dedicó a mirarla. — Atraparás moscas. — advirtió.

Entendiendo que se había quedado boquiabierto, la cerró debidamente y tragó saliva. — Por favor, vístete.

— ¿De verdad quieres eso, Eddward? — dijo con fingida inocencia, tildando la cabeza para añadir efecto. — ¿Estás seguro? — caminó hacia él, agitando la cabeza y despejando su rostro del mechón de cabello que cubría su ojo derecho, esto fue en vano ya que volvió a caer al mismo sitio donde estaba. — Porque parece que tu amigo quiere que haga lo contrario. — bajó la mirada sutilmente.

Edd notó que la restricción en sus pantalones se hizo más prominente, pero no hizo nada para ocultarla. Marie llegó hasta él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. No podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos avellana, los cuales reflejaban una desesperación no hablada.

— Por favor... — susurró. — Hazme tuya.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Con un gemido, la tomó de la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastró hacia las escaleras, en dirección a su dormitorio. Ambos entraron y Edd cerró la puerta por detrás de ellos. La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo la luz del atardecer colándose por la ventana los alumbraba, y pronto, una vez que oscurezca por completo, el farol de la calle lo haría.

— Tú provocaste esto, tú te harás cargo de ello. — murmuró con voz ronca antes de abalanzarse a sus labios. Marie estaba sorprendida por su actitud, sonrojándose al instante a causa de sus palabras. Podía ser coqueta y todo lo demás, pero cuando se trataba de algo real, estaba perdida.

La besó frenéticamente, pasando sus manos por sus curvas y subiendo por su espalda. Con hábiles dedos, desabrochó el sostén, apegándola a él y levantándola de las caderas. Marie enredó sus piernas y brazos alrededor de él, pensando en lo rápido que iba esto mientras la cargaba hasta la cama. Rápido y desesperadamente, nada de lento y con pasión como ella se lo había esperado.

Gimió cuando bajó su rostro a su cuello, besando y succionando su pulso, que se había acelerado desde que la jaló por las escaleras. Amasó sus pechos, utilizando los pulgares para hacer movimientos de remolino con los pezones. Ella jadeó, arqueando la espalda ante su toque. Edd sonrió y la soltó, haciéndose hacia atrás para retirarse la camiseta. Marie se quedó observando, era delgado, pero tampoco diría que era un flacucho total ya que podía notarse algo de músculo, y sus ojos bajaron a ese fino camino de vello corporal negro en su centro, que desaparecía en el borde de sus pantalones, como una flecha apuntando a su erección oculta bajo la tela. No se dio cuenta que durante su inspección le había quitado las medias, y ahora iba por sus bragas, alzó las caderas para darle libre acceso. Cuando ya no estaban, resumió a lo que estaba haciendo, bajando sus labios hasta su pecho y llevando un pezón a la boca, mientras que una mano se adentraba entre sus piernas, tocando directamente su botón de placer e insertando un dedo.

— ¡Eddward! — gimió en voz alta, su rostro tiñéndose de un rojo puro que resaltaba en su blanquecina piel.

Edd elevó la vista, encontrándose con la suya. — Di mi nombre de nuevo. — ordenó, iniciando un vaivén en su interior, insertando otro dedo.

— ¡Eddward~!... — repitió, cerrando los ojos cuando este simuló morderla, mientras aceleraba sus movimientos, tocando su clítoris con su pulgar.

— Otra vez.

— Eddward... — apretó sus puños en la almohada detrás de su cabeza. — S-si sigues así voy a correrme...

— ¿No es eso lo que querías, Marie? — abrió los ojos al oír su nombre de pila. Lo miró con adoración cuando lo encontró sonriendo triunfante. — ¿No querías que mis dedos te lleven al orgasmo?

Su aliento se entrecortó, sus gemidos cada vez más cortos y progresivos y su voz alcanzando un tono más agudo. Se atrevió a soltar las sábanas y atraerlo a ella para un beso que gustosamente devolvió, sonrió contra sus labios, curvando sus dedos en señal de hacerla venir. El grito de Marie fue ensordecido con su boca, dejándose llevar y corriéndose con sus dedos. Su cabeza cayó de vuelta en la almohada, jadeando con fuerza y cerrando los ojos. Escuchó un sonido extraño, como de ropa, pero no le importó, quería recuperarse. Los abrió lentamente cuando sintió sus manos en sus glúteos, y le dio un jalón, atrayéndola a él.

— Es mi turno. — murmuró Edd.

Marie entendió a lo que se refería. Abriendo por completo los ojos, bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Se había quitado el pantalón junto con los boxers, listo para el acto principal. Se repetía a sí misma que esto estaba sucediendo, ¿Cuánto había esperado a que esta fantasía se cumpliera? Lo vio tocándose así mismo antes de alinearse frente a su entrada, sintiéndolo caliente y duro contra ella, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, se introdujo en ella con lentitud. Soltó un gemido de dolor, llevando una mano a su abdomen para apartarlo, pero él tomó su mano y la llevó de vuelta al colchón cerca de su cabeza, dando una estocada para entrar por completo.

— Marie... — gruñó. — Mierda... Estás tan apretada... — empezó a moverse, inclinándose hacia adelante con las manos apoyadas en el colchón y ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

Marie apretó los dientes, su voz quebrándose en gemidos. Su interior le ardía, pero tampoco quería que se detuviera. De igual forma, él no podía percibir su dolor, o tal vez solo no le importaba. Pasó sus manos por sus hombros hacia sus omóplatos, enterrando sus uñas allí, y bajándolas por su espalda. Quería devolverle el dolor que le estaba provocando, y en respuesta sintió una mordida en su hombro. Edd lo hacía lento, pero con embestidas potentes, retirándose para volver a empujar con fuerza, descargando sus frustraciones anteriores con ella. Poco a poco sintiéndose mejor. No había lugar para culpa en este momento. Marie volvió a tener intenciones de querer acariciar su cabello ese día, por lo que sus manos subieron a su nuca, pero una vez más, él la volvió a atrapar, deteniendo sus movimientos al mismo tiempo. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

— No. — negó.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó en un gemido. — S-sea lo que sea, siempre serás perfecto...

Edd frunció el ceño, llevando una mano a su cabeza, él mismo quitándose el gorro. — ¡¿Esto te parece perfecto?!

Marie lo miró sin inmutarse; debajo del gorro reveló poseer cabello negro, un poco largo podía notar, pero lo más resaltante era una enorme quemadura cerca de su frente, hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. No había cabello en ese espacio, la piel estaba descubierta y deformada, de un color rojizo que se expandía como pequeñas manchas hasta un poco más abajo del inicio de su cuero cabelludo. No parecía una quemadura de fuego normal, más bien era como si ácido se hubiera derramado en su cabeza. Edd esperaba que lo mirara con temor, repulsión, lo que sea que entre como un adjetivo negativo, no que le dedique una sonrisa de cariño.

— ¿Esto es lo que te molestaba tanto? — habló, su voz ahora más calmada por la falta de movimiento.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — exigió. — Es horrible. Todos los que la han visto me lo han dicho, me han dado sus condolencias... Me han abandonado. — susurró. — Parezco un monstruo de laboratorio.

A Marie le llegó la realización del por qué estaba tan distraído esa mañana. Alguien con sentimentalismo cercano debió haber visto esa cicatriz, y quedando inconforme, salió de su vida.

— Son unos idiotas. — susurró, llevando una mano y pasando sus dedos por su cicatriz. — No eres un monstruo. — declaró. — Las personas con el mejor aspecto terminaron por ser monstruos, mientras las que sí lo parecen tienen un corazón de oro. — Edd se le quedó viendo con admiración, más aun cuando ella elevó la cabeza para depositar un beso en la principal de sus inseguridades, y la hizo de lado. Marie sonrió. — Sigues siendo perfecto para mí.

Edd sintió que su corazón se aceleró, inclinándose para besar sus labios profundamente. — ¡Marie! — jadeó, separándose y continuando embistiendo en su interior.

Marie comenzó a ser más activa en el acto, moviendo sus propias caderas, siendo que en el momento estático, pudo acostumbrarse a su tamaño. — Más... más... más... — repetía como mantra, enredaron sus dedos en el cabello del hombre. Edd gruñó, adorando su acción, tomándola de la cadera y complaciéndola al acelerar sus embestidas.

La temperatura de la habitación se había elevado con los ahora cuerpos transpirantes, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo, dejando que la luz de la calle se cuele por la ventana. Él tocaba todos los lugares correctos para llenarla de placer incontrolable, como si conociera su cuerpo a la perfección. Estaban besándose, robándose el aliento de la chica quien lo estaba abrazando con brazos y piernas, envolviéndolo por completo, hasta que una embestida hizo que arqueara la espalda y que los dedos de sus pies se tuerzan, junto con un leve temblor en sus piernas. Sus paredes de cerraron por su miembro, apretándolo y sin dejarlo salir. Se rompieron con un jadeo, un hilo de saliva conectando sus lenguas, y Marie soltó un gemido agudo y largo. Edd apretó los dientes, soltando sus caderas para retirarse hacia atrás, saliendo de ella en el proceso. Con una mano se estimuló rápidamente, hasta que con un gemido liberó su carga de líquido blanco sobre el vientre y pecho de ella.

Ambos respiraban con pesadez, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Edd se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, girando la mirada hacia ella; Marie lo miraba de reojo, con una media sonrisa y una expresión de profunda satisfacción en su rostro. Él sonrió de vuelta, acercando una mano para limpiar una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla, antes de que ella cierre los ojos, cayendo en el cansancio.

Despertó al sentir un toque húmedo en su vientre. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo encontró pasando un paño húmedo por su piel, limpiando los rastros de su esencia. Sus ojos se encontraron y sonrío brevemente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? — preguntó.

— Como por poco más de cinco minutos. — replicó, volvieron a atender su trabajo. — Perdóname; hice un desastre.

Marie soltó una risita. — No te preocupes. Está bien.

Edd asintió, bajando el paño hacia sus muslos. Marie los separó por instinto, y él se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver una mancha roja en la sábana blanca, justo debajo de su entrada. Su rostro estaba en shock, y al verlo así, junto con la sangre, recordó el ardor en su interior.

— Yo...

— Creo que será mejor que tomes un baño. — habló Edd, tragando saliva. Señaló con su cabeza al baño al lado de la habitación.

Marie se levantó, tratando de disimular un quejido cuando cerró las piernas para ponerse de pie. Lo que no pudo disimular, fue que con cada paso que daba, también cojeaba, dejando a Edd sintiéndose aún peor. Alcanzó a llegar al baño, encendiendo la luz y dirigiéndose a la bañera. Giró el pomo del agua, asegurándose de que esté caliente, y observó cómo la bañera comenzaba a llenarse. Buscó en el armario bajo el lavamanos, encontrando sales y jazmines, y los derramó al agua, deleitándose con el aroma que recibió. Miró su reflejo en el espejo, notando un evidente chupetón un poco más arriba de su clavícula, y lo acarició con sentimentalismo.

Cuando vio que la bañera ya estaba casi llena, cerró la llave, y con cuidado, se metió al agua, suspirando de placer al sentir cómo el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, y se recostó contra la esquina de la bañera. Unos segundos después, entró Edd ya vestido con la ropa que tenía antes puesta menos el gorro, y con una toalla en mano. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el cemento de azulejo rodeando la bañera, colocando la toalla en su regazo. No dijo nada por un tiempo, por lo que Marie tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando su rostro. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Qué tal está el agua? — preguntó, iniciando una conversación.

— Oh, muy bien. Se sentirá mejor si me acompañaras. — sonrió ella, girándose sobre su costado y apoyando ambos brazos en el borde de la bañera, para luego recostar su cabeza sobre ellos.

Edd solo soltó un resoplido de risa, pero al segundo, su sonrisa se borró.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? — dijo en voz baja.

Marie calló por un momento antes de responder. — Te hubieras echado atrás.

— Hubiera sido más suave. — corrigió, levantando la voz. Luego llevó una mano a su rostro. — Maldición, Marie... Pensé que te desgarré algo.

— Pues, lo único que desgarraste fue mi himen. — rio ella, siendo fulminada seriamente en respuesta. — Ok. Mal chiste.

Edd dejó la toalla en su lugar, y se arrodilló frente a ella, tomando su rostro en sus manos. — Debí haber sido más suave. Dejé que se me nuble la mente y te lastimé.

— Me gustó como lo hiciste, ya deja de hacerlo ver como la gran cosa. — replicó, colocando su mano en la suya. — Tomaste mi virginidad, sí, pero lo que me importa es que fuiste tú; el hombre que siempre he deseado. — le sonrió levemente.

Él sonrió de vuelta. — Entonces, me honra ser el privilegiado de tomar tu más guardado tesoro. — besó su frente.

— Eso está mejor. Ahora, sobre lo que dije antes... — sonrió seductora. — Después de todo ese ejercicio, estoy segura de que quieres tomar un baño.

Edd sonrió parándose para despojarse de su ropa, bajo la risita de Marie, quien se mordió el labio cuando él se paró frente a ella ya desnudo, predisponiéndose a entrar al agua con ella. Se recostó en el lado contrario de la bañera, por lo que Marie se acercó a él envolviéndolo con los brazos y uniendo sus labios en un beso casto que rápidamente transformó en uno lujurioso.

Lo hicieron por segunda vez ese día.

Luego del baño, ordenaron comida para la cena. Edd le había prestado una de sus camisas más largas para vestirla, y encargarse de que la cubra decentemente. Después de la cena, volvieron a la cama, donde él se había tomado la libertad de cambiar las sábanas y colocar unas nueva. Ahora se encontraban acostados en la cama, solo mirándose el uno al otro. Marie extendió su mano y la pasó por su cabello, enredando sus dedos en sus greñas, y acariciándolo.

— Me gusta que juegues con mi cabello. — suspiró él, cerrando los ojos.

— Imagina todo lo que te perdías por querer mantener el gorro puesto. — replicó ella con una sonrisa juguetona.

— Mmm...

Siguieron así por unos minutos, solo dándose mimos, hasta que Edd volvió a hablar.

— ¿No te extrañarán en tu casa si te quedas a dormir? — abrió un ojo.

Marie bufó. — Claro que no. Mamá de por sí se alegra con no verme ahí cuando está con algún hombre.

— ¿No tienes hermanos? — arqueó una ceja.

— Dos hermanas. Pero a la mayor mi mamá la corrió de la casa cuando yo tenía trece. Pensaba que le robaría al hombre con quien estaba en ese momento. Y la menor está viviendo con su padre desde hace tres años. Honestamente, la casa se ha convertido en un infierno desde que estoy solo yo.

Edd extendió una mano, acariciando su mejilla. — Debiste sentirte tan sola... — murmuró.

Ella se apoyó en su mano antes de acercarse para depositar un beso en sus labios. Él la atrajo, acurrucándose juntos con ella recostada sobre su pecho.

— ¿Podemos... repetir lo de hoy? — preguntó, esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Edd la miró con seriedad, evaluando la situación; La primera vez se había dejado llevar por su lujuria y deseo, la segunda de alguna manera tuvo que ver eso mismo, sumado algo más que no podía nombrar. Todavía seguía siendo inético, inmoral, y completamente poco profesional. Pero luego evaluó las demás posibilidades; ya tenía dieciocho años, edad de consentimiento legal. Este ya era su último año de bachillerato, tal vez no la volvería a ver una vez que salga de la escuela. Era hermosa, debía agregar, y se acoplaban perfectamente. Le tenía una enorme adoración, no quería verlo sufriendo y se preocupaba por él. Era... excelente.

Con eso en mente, dio su respuesta.

Continúa...


	2. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES Y DATOS:   
> ~Two-Shot, o sea contiene solo dos capítulos.  
> ~Historia con temática profesor/alumna.  
> ~Las edades de los personajes fueron alteradas para encajar con la historia.   
> ~Edd es mayor, por lo que es más maduro, así que no esperen verlo tímido.

Las cosas se decidieron así: No podrían tener interacciones románticas en el colegio ni en la semana. Marie iría a ver a Edd a su casa los viernes, una hora después de la salida de la escuela, y se quedaría allí hasta el domingo por la tarde. Al momento de regresar a casa, él se aseguraría de devolverla sana y salva. Esta fue la rutina que siguieron en los últimos cinco meses.

También tendrían un día en que se dedicarán a realizar sus debidos trabajos del colegio, con él supervisándola para que los termine a tiempo, alentándola a seguir con su racha de buenas calificaciones.

Y en los días restantes, bueno, Edd descubrió que Marie era muy física. Siempre llenándolo de afecto y dándole apodos cariñosos. Y por supuesto, con un insaciable apetito por él, lo que lo dejaba preguntándose si se debía a que es una adolescente hormonal o si había algo más allí.

Aclarado todo eso, Eddward no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que siendo tan cautelosos hubiera alguien que haya ido con una maldita denuncia al mismísimo director del colegio?

Ese día había terminado su última clase del día en lo que quedaba de la semana del año escolar, Marie ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo antes de salir. Viernes, el día tan ansiado por ambos en el que iniciaría otro ciclo donde disfrutarían saciando sus deseos carnales hasta que ya no puedan más. Y Marie como es bien debido, se lo tomaba con calma y discreción a la hora de la salida. Él mismo preparó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo, fue interceptado por un maestro colega, explicando que el director quería verlo.

Así es como se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, donde dialogaron sobre la ética a la hora de realizar un trabajo. Eso dejó a Edd con el corazón en la boca, por lo que hizo su mayor esfuerzo de permanecer tranquilo. Le explicó que una estudiante había venido a él con la acusación de estar entrometido en una relación romántica con otra estudiante, a lo cual Edd negó rotundamente.

El director asintió, halagando que es uno de sus mejores profesores, y que lo cree incapaz de realizar tales actos inmorales. Edd sería dejado sin amonestaciones y las acusaciones serían obviadas. No obstante, antes de abrir la puerta, el director le dejó una advertencia.

\- «Termina la relación con esa chica, Eddward, sabes que es por tu bien.»

Él, de espaldas a su superior, solo pudo asentir antes de marcharse de la oficina. Tomó sus cosas y salió de la escuela, dirigiéndose con velocidad a su auto y jalando su gorro hacia abajo.

Ya dentro, miró su reloj; la reunión había tomado casi 30 minutos de su tiempo. Y sin más, puso inicio al motor, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la escuela y encontrar a una chica pelirroja parada en la entrada, con la mirada en él. La reconocía, era una estudiante de segundo año a la conocía desde que era pequeña. Se trataba de Sarah Drommond, la hermana menor de uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, quien lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

No le dio vueltas al asunto del por qué se encontraba todavía ahí cuando ya todos los alumnos se habían ido, ni el por qué lo estaba mirando de esa forma. Solo puso su auto en marcha y fue a casa, pensando en lo que le había dicho el director, pensando en Marie.

_— Oye... ¿Qué piensas hacer después de que acabes la escuela? — preguntó._

_Sintió a la peliazul plantar besos y lamidas en su pecho hasta que se detuvo para soltar una risita._

_— Pues, ser tuya por supuesto._

_Ambos se hallaban acostados en la cama completamente desnudos. Edd tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, hasta que bajó a ella cuando escuchó su respuesta._

_— Hablo enserio, Marie. — frunció el entrecejo cuando ella descendió sus besos por su abdomen._

_— ¿Qué tiene de malo querer ser una esposa trofeo? — replicó ella._

— _¿Quieres llegar a convertirte en mi esposa? — preguntó con incredulidad. Soltó una risa nerviosa luego de escuchar su respuesta de afirmación. — Sí sabes que no podemos continuar esto por siempre, ¿Verdad? — no escuchó respuesta, por lo que siguió. — Creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto._

_Ella se detuvo cuando alcanzó su pelvis, apretando con fuerza su miembro erecto y consiguiendo que él se curve hacia adelante, exaltado, y quede sentado en el colchón, apoyando ambas manos en este._

_— Me rehúso. — declaró, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad para luego esbozar una sonrisa torcida. — ¿De verdad crees que dejaré que esto acabe?_

_Empezó a dar lamidas por su glande, deleitándose con los jadeos que él emitía, antes de engullir completamente su miembro por unos segundos y luego volver a sacarlo. Lo miró condescendiente mientras lo masturbaba lentamente con su mano, apreciando el rostro enrojecido de Edd con la boca entreabierta._

_— N-no hagas esas cosas tan precipitadamente. — regañó._

_Marie volvió a sonreír con picardía. — Tú tomaste mi virginidad; tú me volviste así. — volvió a cubrir su miembro con su cavidad bucal, sus mejillas ahuecándose, moviendo su cabeza y utilizando al mismo tiempo su mano. Edd estaba jadeando, a lo que ella levantó la mirada y se centró en sus ojos, murmurando algo inentendible alrededor de él._

_— No hables con la boca llena. — sonrió Edd, llevando una mano a su cabeza, urgiéndola a tomar más de él, pero ella lo apartó._

_— No vas a venirte en mi boca ahora. — dijo Marie cuando se retiró. — Te quiero dentro de mí. — lo soltó para posar sus manos en sus hombros como soporte mientras colocaba sus piernas a cada costado de su regazo. — Además, sé que te gusta esto. Sé que yo te gusto._

_No trató de negarlo, y colocó sus manos en sus caderas, guiándola al descender sobre su miembro hasta tocar fondo. Marie gimió, aferrándose a sus hombros y enredando sus piernas alrededor de él, empezando a balancearse en su regazo. Fijó su mirada en sus ojos._

_— N-no permitiré que me abandones. Si te gusta cómo algo te hace sentir... ¿Por qué lo dejarías ir?_

Eddward condujo con velocidad hasta su hogar, estacionando su auto en la cochera para luego entrar. Como de costumbre, dejó sus zapatos en el lugar correcto y llevó su maletín a su oficina; tenía exámenes que se encargaría de corregir luego. Sin embargo, en su camino oyó extraños sonidos provenientes de su habitación, por lo que fue allí primero, caminando con sigilo.

Para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta Marie ya se encontraba ahí. Con la cara restregada en la almohada y su mochila (que se veía muy cargada) en el piso. Todavía llevaba puesto su uniforme, y su cuerpo se sacudía en sollozos ahogados.

— ¿Marie? — habló.

La peliazul levantó la cabeza hacia él, revelando unos ojos llorosos y completamente hinchados.

— Por Dios, Marie, ¿Qué sucedió? — fue a socorrerla a su lado en la cama. En una parte de su mente ya estaba pensando en que de alguna manera ha descubierto lo que su superior le había dicho, y que esta fue la reacción en cadena.

Pero ella no contestó, más bien solo ocultó su rostro en su pecho, dejando que él la rodeara con sus brazos. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, Edd acariciando su espalda hasta hacerla calmar.

— Muffin... — habló, llamándolo por el apodo cariñoso puesto por ella misma. — ¿Soy una puta?

Edd fue tomado por sorpresa con su pregunta, y la tomó del rostro, obligándola a mirarlo.

— Por supuesto que no. Eres una respetable dama de la sociedad. ¿Por qué te denigras al llamarte de tal forma? ¿Acaso alguien te dijo eso?

— Mamá me llamó puta, y muchas cosas más. — murmuró ella, Edd la miró con intensidad, evaluando su lenguaje corporal. — Normalmente no me afectaría lo que los demás digan de mí, pero viniendo de ella... Es hiriente. — se mordió el labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas traicioneras. — Me dijo que notó que no estaba en casa los fines de semana, me gritó, y después de eso, ella... me echó de la casa.

El hombre sintió que su corazón se detuvo, observándola inmutable.

— No tenía a donde más ir, lo siento si es repentino, pero me siento segura contigo y... prácticamente estuvimos viviendo juntos estos meses. — se explicó. Pero él todavía no respondía. — ¿Muffin? — lo miró concernida.

Él de repente se aferró a sus hombros, y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo que la hizo jadear. Acarició con ternura su cabeza antes de soltarla

— Entiendo, descuida. — afirmó él, levantándose de su puesto y pasándole su mochila que se encontraba en el piso. — Ponte cómoda; ya sabes dónde está todo.

Marie empezó a sonreír y saltó de nuevo a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

— ¡Eres el mejor! — lo tomó del rostro. — Te adoro. — susurró antes de unir sus labios en un beso.

"Te adoro". Las palabras que frecuentaba decir cada vez que él la hacía feliz con algo, después de las buenas noches, y después de despedirse por el fin de semana que tuvieron. Sabía que tenía un significado especial, algo que no se atrevía a decir ya sea por temor a incomodarlo, o porque no quería saltar a conclusiones.

Cuando el beso comenzó a volverse más sugestivo, la apartó suavemente hacia atrás.

— Querida... ahora mismo no puedo. Tengo que corregir unos exámenes. — se excusó. — ¿Por qué no te cambias a algo más cómodo y preparas la cena mientras tanto? — dijo al instante en que la vio hacer un puchero.

— Está bien. — se dirigió a la cómoda que ya había acumulado con el tiempo cierta cantidad de ropa suya.

Edd suspiró tomando su maletín y dirigiéndose a su oficina. Al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargó contra ella. Esto definitivamente se le fue de las manos. Volvió a estabilizarse en sus pies y se sentó en su escritorio, sacando una pila de exámenes y comenzó a puntearlos con un bolígrafo rojo.

Debió haber pensado con su _cabeza_ lógica y no entrometerse con ella. Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, ya estaban muy metidos en esto. Prácticamente ya dejó de verla como alguien con quien divertirse y satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. No lo malinterpreten, su relación no era exclusivamente sexo, y eso fue lo que lo llevó a apreciarla y quererla menos como eso y más como una igual. Como una novia se atrevía a decir. Pero sospechaba que Marie ya sentía eso mismo desde hace mucho más tiempo que él. El punto es que, le agradaba demasiado la idea de que viva con él, pero el pensamiento inquietante de su charla anterior lo carcomía.

No sabía que hacer.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil sonando lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que había terminado con la pila de exámenes. Lo agarró y miró la pantalla para ver que se trataba de su mejor amigo llamándolo. Presionó le botón de contestar.

— Eddy, vaya sorpresa que llamaras. — saludó.

— _Sí, sí, ya sé que no hablamos en mucho tiempo._ — replicó su amigo desde la otra línea. — _Pero escucha, de verdad necesito que vengas ahora._

Edd suspiró. Conocía ese tono. Era el de "Metí la pata y necesito tu ayuda".

— ¿No puedes solo decirme lo que ocurre? — dijo rodando los ojos.

Vio la puerta abrirse y Marie dio paso adentro. Lo vio hablando por teléfono y sonrió.

— _No. Mira, la cague ¿Si? Y tú eres el único que puede razonar con ella; eres bueno con las palabras y esa mierda._ — respondió.

Marie fue directamente detrás de él y masajeó sus hombros. Él dejó salir un gruñido, en parte por el masaje y el problema de su amigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que hiciste esta vez? — preguntó con fastidio.

— _Solo ven aquí. Ahora. Puedes quedarte la noche si quieres._ — y con eso cortó la llamada antes de que pueda contestar.

Apartó el celular de su oreja y observó la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. Las caricias de Marie se hicieron más pronunciadas.

— ¿Quién era? — preguntó.

— Solo un amigo. ¿Ya te hablé de Eddy?

— ¿El estafador? — sonrió ella. — Sí, creo que sí lo hiciste. En fin, solo vine a preguntarte qué te gustaría comer.

Edd sonrió. — ¿Qué te parece saltarte la cena aquí e ir a comer en otro lado?

Ella cesó sus caricias y tildó la cabeza. — ¿Como una cita?

— Si quieres llamarlo así. — se encogió de hombros. — Eddy me invitó a su casa. Tiene un "problema" de amores que debo ayudarlo a resolver.

— Okey. — soltó una risita. — Suena divertido.

Alistaron algunas cosas y pronto se encontraban en su auto, de camino a la casa de Eddy que quedaba fuera de la ciudad. Durante el trayecto, Edd no pudo evitar notar que Marie estaba un poco "necesitada". Ya que seguía aferrándose a él cada tanto y depositando besos en su rostro. Tuvo que pedirle que parara o sino se arriesgarían a un accidente, por lo que ella solo limitó sus afecciones en las paradas de luz roja. Después de media hora de viaje, por fin llegaron a su destino en zonas residenciales.

La "casa" era mas bien una mansión, con enormes rejas y plantas que separaban la propiedad del resto de la población. Edd se presentó con el guardia frente a la entrada, quien lo dejó pasar al reconocerlo. Llevó su auto hasta el lugar de estacionamiento destinado, pasando por una fuente de agua en el medio. Marie observó con ojos bien abiertos la construcción.

— ¿Qué dijiste que hacía tu amigo? — preguntó

— Es un corredor de bolsa. — replicó. — Ven.

Salieron del auto y caminaron hasta las enormes puertas. Marie no podía dejar de sonreír, pues era la primera vez que salían juntos, la primera vez que la tomaba de la mano fuera de privacidad de su hogar, y podía sentir su corazón acelerarse. Edd levantó una mano para tocar, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

— ¡Al fin llegas! ¿Por qué te...? — Eddy salió por la puerta, luciendo algo angustiado, hasta que se fijó en la peli azul. — Doble D, ¿Quién es ella?

Edd apretó su agarre en su mano. — Ella es Marie. Mi...

— No importa, solo entren. — Eddy hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran.

Marie observó el interior de la residencia: era enorme, y elegante, realmente aprovechaba el dinero que poseía. Solo se le hacía extraño que él abriera la puerta, ¿No tenía sirvientes acaso? ¿Y para qué necesitaba a su Edd? No le había explicado nada en el auto. Además, ¿Doble D?

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — cuestionó Edd.

— Olvidé nuestro aniversario. — respondió casualmente, desviando la mirada. — Se encerró en nuestra habitación por dos días y no me deja entrar. Y ya no soporto dormir en habitaciones para invitados: ¡Necesito mi colchón masajeador!

Edd rodó los ojos y Marie resopló de risa. El sonido lo hizo girarse hacia ella.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — espetó.

— Oh nada. — replicó Marie, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándose una sonrisa malvada. — Solo que olvidaste un acontecimiento muy importante en la vida de pareja. Obviamente se va a enfadar; yo lo haría.

Eddy frunció el ceño e iba a responder pero se fijó realmente en ella. Más específicamente, en las facciones de su rostro.

— Cabeza de calcetín... ¿De dónde la sacaste? — preguntó, siguiendo observándola con extrañez, algo que incomodó en cierto grado a la peliazul.

Edd estaba aprensivo si decirle o no, pero bueno, habían sido mejores amigos de toda la vida; se tienen confianza mutua, más aún con el trabajo de Eddy.

— Es mi estudiante. — respondió.

A Marie le sorprendió que lo hubiera dicho. Eddy se llevó más sorpresa, con su mirada de incredulidad, hasta que soltó una carcajada, abofeteando su rodilla.

— ¡No puede ser! — jadeó. — ¡No pensé que te atreverías! ¡Doble D, eres un animal! — continuó riéndose para desagrado de Edd. — Pero a lo que iba... — tranquilizó su respiración. — ¿Cuántos años tienes? — le preguntó a Marie.

— Dieciocho.

— Así que esperaste a que sea legal. Tú, perro astuto, tú. — le dio un leve codazo antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras y subirlas. Ellos lo siguieron. — Oh, esto es bueno. Demasiado bueno. — siguió riendo. — Doble D puede que te hayas quedado sin trabajo aquí. — se aproximaron a una habitación con puerta cerrada.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — cuestionó.

— ¿Qué no la viste? — señaló a la chica. — ¿No ves el parecido?

La realización cayó en él, abriendo por completo los ojos. Marie por otro lado, no entendía lo que se refería, ¿Qué les costaba hablar claro?

Eddy se arrimó hacia la puerta y golpeó tres veces.

— ¡Largo! — fue la respuesta que obtuvo viniendo de una voz femenina.

— Nena, creo que te gustará ver esto. — continuó el con una sonrisa confiada. — Y créeme que compensa lo de nuestro aniversario.

— Ningún regalo atrasado puede compensarlo, imbécil. — recriminó la voz.

— Solo sal ya. Y si no te quedas sin habla después de esto puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras.

Con esa oferta tan tentadora, la puerta tomó 10 segundos más en abrirse. De ahí se paró en el marco una mujer de cabello rojo rizado, vistiendo una blusa blanca con motas rojas, jeans ajustados y mini botas negras. En su rostro se podían apreciar pecas formando un puente en sus mejillas, los labios rojos, y su flequillo cubría parte de sus ojos, en los que se notaba un caso de heterocromia; siendo el derecho de un azul cielo y el izquierdo un color avellana.

Marie la miró con ojos bien abiertos al verla parada en la puerta. Y solo musitó una palabra.

— ¿Lee?

Dio un paso adelante cuando la mujer la miró de la misma manera.

— ¿Marie? — respondió esta, confirmando así ser su hermana mayor perdida.

La peliazul rápidamente le proporcionó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron por la acción, aunque Eddy sonrió lentamente y se cruzó de brazos. Lee se sobó el área afectada y la miró ceñuda, rechinando los dientes.

— ¡Qué carajos, Marie!

— ¡Nos dejaste sola con ella! — espetó.

Lee se recompuso, viendo a los dos hombres que las observaban intrigados. La tomó de la muñeca y la tiró dentro de la habitación, dejando a los espectadores con la duda antes que entrar con ella también y dar un portazo. Ellos intercambiaron miradas, hasta que el más bajo se acercó para tocar suavemente.

— ¿Nena? ¿Eso significa que me perdonas? — preguntó tentativamente.

— ¡Solo cállate y regresa más tarde! — ordenó tras la madera.

Eddy quedó mirando la puerta hasta que hizo un puño al aire, sonriendo con victoria. Se giró a Edd, quien todavía estaba algo intrigado por la situación, y luego lanzó un puño al aire con triunfo.

— Vámonos, Doble D. Te invito un trago.

Dejando a las hermanas solas, ambos hombres se dirigieron al mini bar que Eddy mantenía en un despacho. El más bajo sacó unos vasos y sacó unos hielos de un conveniente freezer que se encontraba ahí y los cargó en los vasos, sirviendo después vodka. Edd agarró el suyo y observó el contenido por unos segundos, agitando el vaso ligeramente antes de darle un sorbo. Se sentaron en los sillones de cuero junto al escritorio.

— Así que es tu estudiante. — rio Eddy. — Vaya, ni yo me atrevería a tanto.

— Ella se me insinuó primero. — protestó rápidamente.

Eddy soltó otra risa. — Pues si es algo como Lee, entonces creo que puedo creer eso. — dio un sorbo a su bebida. — ¿Hace cuánto se juntaron?

— Cinco meses.

El otro hizo un sonido de compresión. — ¿Y cómo va en eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó Edd arqueando una ceja.

Eddy le dio una mirada de complicidad lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

— ¡No voy a contarte sobre mi vida sexual con ella! — exclamó.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Es igual de ruda que Lee? — presionó su amigo con una sonrisa.

— Esas cosas no se discuten. Es privado. — apretó el puente de su nariz.

Eddy solo rio. — Veo que sigues siendo un caballero que besa y no cuenta.

Edd no contestó, solo dedicándose a dar leves sorbos a su bebida.

— Entonces dime, ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte con ella?

La mirada del hombre de gorro se perdió por un momento en un punto frente a ellos, como si estuviera meditando algo.

— Me acepta tal cual soy, con todas mis imperfecciones. — habló finalmente, llevando una mano al área sobre su gorro donde se encontraba su cicatriz. — Además de ser muy devota, amorosa, y leal, y... persistente. — terminó, recordando la vez que sugirió que sus encuentros pararan.

Eddy hizo un sonido de comprensión. — ¿Y a dónde crees que llegará esto?

El rostro de Edd cambió a uno pensativo, meditando sus palabras.

— Eddy... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

.  
.  
.

Las hermanas ya habían terminado con las explicaciones por ambos lados y ahora se encontraban en la cocina, devorando el contenido de una caja de pizza. Lee se mantenía sentada en un taburete mientras que Marie estaba sobre la mesada.

— ... Y eso fue lo que pasó. — terminó la peliazul, llevándose una rebanada de pizza entera a la boca.

Lee esperó a terminar de masticar y tragar antes de dirigirle la palabra. — Yo creo que deberías decirle. — opinó, mordiendo su rebanada de pizza.

— ¿Tú crees? — repitió con sarcasmo. — Pues obviamente le hubiera dicho si tu novio no hubiera salido con su problema contigo siendo una reina del drama. — recriminó.

— Oye, él no tenía que hacerlo. Es un imbécil que no puede hacer las cosas por sí solo. — la pelirroja rodó los ojos. — Un encantador imbécil. — suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz. No podía seguir enojada con él, pese a que la llegada de su hermana haya sido de pura coincidencia; estaba demasiado feliz de verla.

Marie sonrió levemente. — Te extrañé, Lee. — murmuró.

Su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Cuando llegue el momento, iremos por May. — prometió. — Las tres estaremos juntas otra vez. Y esta vez, nuestra familia será más grande.

La sonrisa de la peliazul se ensanchó y siguió degustando de su pizza.

.  
.  
.

Edd y Eddy seguían bebiendo, al de gorro se le ocurrió comer algunas nueces para que no se le subiera tanto alcohol a la cabeza. Habían terminado con todos sus acuerdos y ahora andaban riendo de nada en particular. De repente, Lee entró a la habitación y fue directamente a agarrar la botella de la que estaban bebiendo.

— ¡Oye! — protestó Eddy.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja y le dio un trago del contenido de la botella antes de agarrarlo del cabello y lo con ella hacia la salida. El hombre no luchó mucho, siendo el más ebrio, para gracia de Edd.

— Marie ya te está esperando en la habitación de invitados. — le comentó antes de salir.

Edd tildó la cabeza en confusión ante lo que acababa de pasar antes de encogerse de hombros. Se levantó, tambaleándose un poco y llenó un vaso con agua, bebiéndola toda de una vez. Sabía que su cabeza lo haría sufrir al día siguiente de si no se hidrataba. Logrando tener un mejor control de su cuerpo, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su querida peliazul, subiendo las escaleras hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba ubicada la habitación de Eddy y Lee.

Al llegar ahí, abrió la puerta, y entró a la habitación, volviendo a cerrarla detrás suyo. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero no había señal de Marie. Escuchó una corriente de agua y miró hacia el baño. Ella estaba ahí, salpicando agua del lavamanos a su rostro para luego usar toalla para secarse. No traía puesto la ropa con la que habían venido, y en vez de eso ahora llevaba un camisón de satén rosa pálido, con tiras que se apegaban a su piel, un escote modesto y poco revelador, y el largor le llegaba hasta por la mitad de los muslos. Notó su presencia y le sonrió.

— No es mi estilo, pero Lee me lo prestó para dormir. Dice que le quedaba algo pequeño.— comentó al ver su mirada fija antes de suspirar. — Desearía que al menos fuera de un color diferente.

Edd sonrió y se sentó en la cama, deshaciendo el nudo de sus agujetas para quitarse los zapatos.

— Todo lo que te pongas se te ve bien. — cumplimentó, observando como claramente el camisón daba a entender que no estaba usando algún sostén debajo, por alguna razón, sus pechos se veían más grandes. — Y este color le sienta bien a tu piel.

— No seas un lame botas, Edd. — replicó ella sin perder su sonrisa. Se acercó a él y se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, pero al inclinarse para besarlo se detuvo y se retrajo. — ¿Estuvieron bebiendo? — preguntó.

— Un poco. — asintió. — Sin embargo no evitó que llegara hasta aquí, aunque me dejó algo mareado. — sonrió antes de ocultar su rostro en su cuello e inhalar su aroma.

Marie frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Ya comiste algo? — lo sintió sacudir su cabeza en negación. — ¿Pues qué estás esperando? El alcohol no desaparecerá así. — intentó levantarse pero él la sujetó fuerte con sus brazos alrededor de la cadera. — ¿Muffin? — lo miró con curiosidad, pero él mantenía su rostro oculto.

— Marie... — murmuró. — Antes de regresar a casa tuve una charla con el director. — confesó. La chica se tensó en sus brazos. — Me dijo que alguien le contó lo que teníamos. — soltó una risa, pero tenía rastros de amargadura. — Y que confiaba en mí. Por lo que me aconsejó que termine con esto lo antes posible. 

Marie sintió un picor en sus ojos, pero no lloraría. Se mantuvo estoica, llevando una mano a su cabeza para apartar su gorro y poder pasar sus dedos por su cabello.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — esa misma pregunta que se venía haciendo toda la tarde.

Edd la apretó con más fuerza, por fin alzando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa.

— No planeo dejarte ir. — respondió. — Tú lo dijiste: tú me haces sentir bien. Eres demasiado buena para mí.

Marie se relajó visiblemente al escuchar sus palabras, pero todavía quedaba otra cuestión.

— ¿No te despedirán si desobedeces?

— No pueden despedirme si renuncio primero. — sonrió con astucia. — Ya lo tengo cubierto; trabajaré con Eddy. Tal vez no sea enseñar, pero de igual forma habrán números, así que no será mucha diferencia. Y la paga será mucho mejor. — explicó.

La peliazul procedió a dejar besos desde su cicatriz, bajando por su frente y mejillas, pasando por su nariz hasta finalmente terminar en sus labios. Edd le correspondió el beso con gusto y se sintió a sí mismo sonreír de alegría.

— ¿Harás eso por mí? — dijo ella cuando se separó por aire.

— A estas alturas haría lo que sea por ti. — replicó.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

— Bueno, en ese caso, creo que tenemos algo pendiente. — murmuró en tono seductor, comenzando a desabotonar los botones de su camisa.

Edd le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinándose para unir sus labios y luego ir plantando besos mojados en su cuello. Marie logró despojarlo de su camisa, y ahora iba por su cinturón. En cambio, él bajó sus manos hasta sus glúteos, y se sorprendió ligeramente al sentirla sobre la tela. Al pasar por debajo de esta y sentir solamente la suavidad de su piel desnuda aclarando sus sospechas, se separó.

— ¿Otra vez no llevas ropa interior? — preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

Marie sonrió con modestia y soltó un jadeo cuando él estrujó su piel. Aprovechó su inquietud en su regazo para voltearlos a ambos y dejarla recostada en la cama. Logró desprenderse de su cinturón y quitarse los pantalones rápidamente, junto con sus boxers, dejando así a su miembro erecto libre. Se masturbo lentamente mientras la observaba morderse el labio, y una de sus manos elevó los dobladillos de su camisón, adentrándose hacia sus pliegues. El gemido que soltó fue reflejado.

— Ya estás tan mojada. — admiró. — Apenas te toqué. — retiró su mano para inclinarse sobre ella entre sus piernas separadas, creando un acercamiento con sus entrepiernas.

— Tú siempre me pones así. — susurró en respuesta, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando sentirlo frotándose contra ella, caliente y duro.

Edd besó su mejilla, llamando su atención antes de besar sus labios. Marie lo bordeó con los brazos, aferrándose a él mientras su boca sofocaba los sonidos lascivos que luchaban por salir. Su glande rozaba su clítoris con cada movimiento, sus fluidos empapaban su tallo, lubricándolo, y eso que solo estaba jugando con ella, ambos lo sabían.

De un momento a otro, su ángulo cambió y con facilidad se deslizó dentro de ella. El beso que intercambiaban se rompió cuando ella arqueó la espalda hacia arriba, y Edd alzó la cabeza, observando maravillado la expresión de su rostro cuando bombeaba dentro y fuera de ella. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos cerrados, en ceño levemente fruncido, y la boca entreabierta soltando los más dulces gemidos lo hacían sonreír con orgullo. Con cada empuje ella se retorcía, sabía que estaba tocando su punto dulce, y seguiría haciéndolo mientras aumentaba su ritmo. Marie se corrió sin dar señas de estar cerca, gimiendo alto y temblando, Edd pudo sentirla cerrándose alrededor de él, y con la mayor delicadeza salió de ella. Pero estaba lejos de acabar.

Luego de unos segundos recuperando el aliento, Marie abrió los ojos confundida, viendo cómo él solo la estaba observando con una mirada llena de ternura.

— Vuélvelo a meter. — pidió. — Anda, no has terminado todavía.

Edd rio divertido. — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Siempre me das dos. — replicó.

— Eres avariciosa, ¿qué pasa si esta vez solo quiero darte uno? — su tono era de burla.

Ella gimió en protesta, bajando una mano a sus labios para abrirlos y tocar su perla, auto complaciéndose. Edd agrandó los ojos, su sonrisa perdiéndose. Quería mandar un mensaje y lo había logrado. Esto jamás lo había hecho. Había usado palabras obscenas antes, pero esto era nuevo. Y lo peor es que estaba mirándolo directo a los ojos, determinada, gimiendo su nombre, provocándolo. Tragó saliva.

— E-está bien, está bien. — dijo rápidamente, acercándose a detenerla y notando su sonrisa de victoria. — Pero primero, — tomó los dobladillos de su camisón. — Vamos a quitarte esto, ¿sí? No queremos estropearlo. — jaló la vestimenta hacia arriba, con ella elevando su cuerpo del colchón para ayudarlo.

Una vez completamente desnuda, no pudo evitar clavar de nuevo la vista en sus pechos, que se robaban por completo su atención. Definitivamente no era el camisón lo que los hacía verse diferentes. Colocó ambas manos en cada uno y amasó con suavidad, logrando que jadeara. Tomó nota de las reacciones de la chica y procedió a remolinar sus pulgares en sus pezones.

— Vaya, estás muy sensitiva. — admitió, contemplando cómo respondía a la estimulación.

Acercó su boca en reemplazo de una de sus manos, circulando su lengua en su aureola antes de tomar un pezón en la boca, succionando con fuerza mientras seguía estrujando.

— ¡Eddward~! — su espalda arqueándose y lo sostuvo ahí, gozando de sus atenciones.

Sin embargo, Edd la soltó retirándose por completo para mirarla con sorpresa.

— ¿Q-qué sucede? — jadeó.

Él no respondió y volvió a repetir la acción con el otro pecho, siguiendo el mismo patrón y obteniendo el mismo resultado.

— E-esto es… — susurró relamiéndose los labios.

No tenía palabras para describirlo, pero todavía podía saborearlo en su boca. Aunque tal vez puede que haya sido lo que quedaba de alcohol en su sistema. Marie en cambio tenía una mirada de preocupación, y cayó en cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado.

— Edd, muffin… Juro que te lo iba a decir. — habló. Él permanecía en silencio, y su mirada de asombro estaba dirigida a su abdomen. — Pero luego recibiste esa llamada y…

Se calló cuando en un repentino movimiento él apoyó la cabeza sobre su vientre, con la oreja pegada a su piel. No dijo nada por unos segundos antes de aliviar a Marie con una sonrisa.

— Por favor perdónanos si te estamos molestando. — dijo en voz baja, su mirada clavada en su vientre. — No podemos evitar querer demostrar lo mucho que nos amamos. — lo acarició con ternura antes de levantar la mirada hacia Marie, quien estaba con los ojos vidriosos.

Lo tomó de la mandíbula, atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo. Era tan considerado, tan cariñoso, tan perfecto, tan suyo. En lo más profundo de su mente se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ella si no actuaba conforme a sus sentimientos, en dónde terminaría su vida. Pero sabía que en este momento, justo ahora, se sentía dichosa de estar con él, de que la haya correspondido, de haber creado una vida juntos.

Lo empujó un poco hacia atrás para darse espacio y poder moverse. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, con las rodillas y brazos apoyados en el colchón y separando las piernas y doblando la espalda para poder elevar su posterior.

— Así… — dijo girando la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo con amor. — Lo quiero así.

Edd comprendió su petición y se posicionó detrás de ella, sujetando sus caderas, alienando su miembro con su abertura y penetrándola de una estocada. Su interior tan cálido, húmedo y apretado lo recibió, y empezó a empujar y retirarse, repitiendo la acción lentamente, pero con esfuerzo. Esta posición le permitía un mejor acceso, por lo que cada embestida era profunda, resbalando adentro con potencia, poco a poco aumentando el ritmo. Marie gemía con total libertad, profesando su nombre y su amor por él. Edd se agachó, besando su espalda y pasando una mano por su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos. La otra permaneció sobre la suya en el colchón como soporte, entrelazando sus dedos. Marie podía sentir las gotas de sudor cayendo por su espalda, los sonidos que hacían sus sexos chocando y él gruñendo detrás de ella la excitaba aun más.

— Marie… estoy cerca. — jadeó. — Maldición, quiero llenarte.

— Sí… Ah… Hazlo. — gimió en respuesta. — Córrete adentro. ¡Imprégname de nuevo!

¿Cómo no hacer caso a una petición así? Volvió a sujetarla con fuerza, posiblemente dejándola con marcas, y aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas. Venirse adentro era un deseo que había estado teniendo desde un largo tiempo, algo que solo podía realizar teniendo una barrera látex conteniéndolo. Pero no era lo mismo. Y ahora no tendría ni una pizca de arrepentimiento, pues lo hecho hecho estaba. Animado por sus gemidos que alcanzaban un punto agudo, sintió sus paredes contraerse a su alrededor por segunda vez antes de que un espasmo lo recorriera y termine disparando su semilla en lo más profundo de su ser.

Permaneció quieto hasta que haya acabado. No recordaba la última vez que se había corrido tanto. Una vez completamente terminado, salió con suavidad, observando como Marie se relajaba, recostando su cuerpo por completo en la cama, la sobrecarga de sus fluidos escurriendo por sus piernas a la cama. Se dejó caer a su lado, respirando pesadamente y viendo la elación en su rostro. Realmente lo había disfrutado.

La atrajo a él, acostándola sobre su pecho. Le encantaba sentir la presión de sus latidos fundiéndose con los suyos. Colocó un beso en su frente mientras una mano masajeaba su espalda baja, y la otra entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos, como si se estuvieran preparando para bailar un vals horizontal. Recibió un beso en su pecho en respuesta antes de que ella alce la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

— No estás molesto. — declaró.   
  
Edd negó la cabeza. — Ya te dije lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti. — recalcó. — Aunque este bebé es inesperado, pero no indeseado. Yo diría que es algo pronto.

— Las veces que lo hicimos sin protección, a pesar de acabar afuera, eran un gran riesgo. — bajó la mirada. — Estuvimos caminando en una cuerda floja, era hora de sufrir las consecuencias. Pero no me importa.

Él extendió una mano para acomodar un mechón de cabello salvaje.

— ¿Hace cuánto te enteraste?

— Me hice una prueba casera esta semana. — explicó. — Pero no sé cuánto tiempo lleve, tengo que ir a un médico.

— Entonces eso será lo que haremos mañana. — acarició su cabello, haciendo que vuelva a recostar su cabeza. — No te preocupes; solo falta una semana para que terminen las clases, te graduarás, y no volveremos a mirar atrás. Todo saldrá bien. — aseguró.

Marie rio, cerrando los ojos. Tenía razón, de aquí en adelante todo iría bien. Obtuvo lo que quería, pronto sus hermanas volverían a estar juntas, y empezaría su propia familia. Sintió su mano posarse en su vientre y sonrió contenta, apoyando la suya encima. ¿Quién diría que un solo acto inmoral desató todo eso? Siempre lo recordará como la mejor decisión de su vida. Ahora solo quedaba descansar y esperar por lo mejor.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weno, esto fue un poco más largo de lo usual, y eso que hubo muchas escenas que fueron eliminadas para no alargar tanto en comparación a la primera parte.   
> Entre esas se destacaban:   
> \+ la conversación entre Lee y Marie, donde Lee relataba lo que sucedió luego de irse de la casa y cómo fue que terminó estando con Eddy, y también hablaba un poco de la relación de estos dos.  
> +Una escena que se situaba entre el flashback de Edd y cuando regresaba a casa que se trataba de Marie confrontando a su madre por el asunto del embarazo y cómo ella huyó de casa para proteger a su bebé (porque eso fue lo que en realidad pasó, su madre no la corrió, solo le dijo eso a Edd para que sienta lástima por ella al no estar segura de sus sentimientos por ella)  
> +Y también un monólogo interno de Edd de cómo su plan original era aprovecharse del enamoramiento y la dedicación de Marie hacia él y después dejarla cuando fuera necesario, que cambió poco a poco mientras la conocía mejor.   
> Pero bueno, como dije, iba a ser demasiado largo y hubiera terminado en tres partes y no dos como originalmente pensaba.   
> Espero que les haya gustado, dejen kudos y comentarios :)   
> -Sabri


End file.
